


Good Boy

by HornyKohai



Category: DC Animated Universe, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal, Fingering, Knotting, M/M, Mention of Groping, dubious, mention of dry humping, mention of masturbation, sex with a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornyKohai/pseuds/HornyKohai
Summary: Krypto was the only one he could touch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that I'm posting here. Hope you read the tags cause it's gonna get nasty!

Clark was at that age when sexual urges take over his life. It started with wet dreams. He would wake up with his skin hot and feverish. Pleasure would still be coursing through his veins and he felt nothing but the need of relief in his groin. He would let out a small moan and arch his back. His hand would be in his pants rubbing himself a few times as he greeted the morning.

He never tried to arouse himself more than that. He worried about breaking things while in the thralls of passion. He did his best to keep his urges at bay. It was easy to busy himself with tasks around the farm that required him be in control of his actions. Collecting eggs, milking cows, repairing the barn, plowing the fields, were a few of the things he would do. But he would run out of chores. Which wasn't the worst thing to happen, except for on a bad day.

He found himself irritable and sensitive. Every part of his body waiting for the right kind of stimulation so he could get off, and find some sort of relief. He was glad for the times when it would pass. He could live life without worrying about springing an erection he could do nothing with.

As he got older he gained more control over it. He learned to avoid the things that stimulated him. He would breath through the first signs of arousal and redirect his mind until it went away. Still, there were times when he found himself with a hard-on standing between his legs. His hands would be on his knees as he fought the urge to touch himself.

It was easier when he was busy. It's why when he no longer could find work on the farm he would offer to help out his neighbors. When he couldn't do that he would play with Krypto, his dog.

It had been surprising to find an animal from his home planet, yet reliving at the same time. He finally had someone who was as durable as him in relation to his strength. He could rough house and hug him, and pet him without worrying about hurting him. And sometimes at night he would take Krypto for a “walk” and they would fly though the sky. It was not nice having a companion. Even his parent noticed the difference in his temperament. He finally had someone he didn't have to hold back with.  
It left him feeling peaceful.

Right now he was lazily petting Krypto as he flipped through his book. He had a reading assignment due on Monday. It was a Friday evening now: he decided to start now and keep himself distracted. It didn't take long before Krypto got restless and hopped off the bed. He came back with a frisbee in his mouth and wagging his tail.  
“I guess this can wait,” Clark said as he put his book down. It was a nice day out anyway. It would be a shame if he spent it indoors. He tossed the toy around for a few minutes. He would throw it hard and send it flying, and Krypto would take off with supper speed to catch it.

He dropped the toy at Clarks feet, tail wagging. Clark smiled and did it all over again. They could be at this for hours. Sometimes Clark would use his speed to play a game of keep away. Krypto would jump and leaped to try and get the frisbee back. Clark would laugh before he gave in and threw it.

One particular time Krypto was trying again while Clark moved his hand at super speed to keep the toy just out of reach. Then Krypto no longer cares for the toy. It took Clark a second to realize that Krypto had stopped to hump his leg. It startled Clark and he tripped over his feet as he tried to dislodge himself from his dog. But now he was on the ground with Krypto on top of him.

It took a lot of effort to finally slither from under him and use one hand to keep him at bay. It wasn't easy. Krypto was a big dog. He stood about half of Clark's height and was heavy. Clark sighed once Krypto started to calm down and was content to sit and clean himself.   
\----------  
By the time Clark was eighteen he'd found that he liked to finger himself. It was one of the few things that he found could satisfy him. Most of the time he could get a finger or two inside.There were so many small nerve endings that it felt like heaven to probe and rub around. As long as he avoided his prostrate he could enjoy himself without getting hard. Sometimes he would even feel his erection start to flag despite the stimulations. But it was a good thing. He could enjoy his body without having a raging boner or worry about taking the house down.

He never climaxed. He made sure of that, but this was good.

He preferred to do it in the middle of the day when most of his chores where done and he had a few moments to himself. This time in particular, his parents were out of town with business in the city. He was up in his room, naked on his knees over the side of his bed and two fingers in his ass. His face was in the blankets of his bed as he panted and groaned at his self service inner massage.

He let himself indulge and gave his half hard erection a few strokes. After that he would only focused on his ass. He let out a sigh as he gently rubbed at his inner walls. Sometime he would scissor his fingers and let himself melt from the stretch. Like right now, his back arched and he was rocking into his own hand.  
“Ah, oh…” He moaned keeping up the pace he had set. He would have to stop soon. If he didn't he would cum and…

Then, there was a wet nose on his buttocks and a tongue licking his ass cheek. It startled him and brought him out of his daze. He must have left his room door open and Krypto had gotten in.

He pulled his fingers from himself and decided to give it a rest for the day. He went to get up but there was a paw on his back pushing him back down. He gasped as the realization hit him. Krypto was mounting him. The wet tip of the dogs dick was rubbing against his thigh.

Against Clarks better judgement he let Krypto do what he wanted. He had been curious about sex for so long, but had no real way to explore it. It's not like he didn't have opportunities. Lana had offered herself once or twice, only to be disappointed when Clark turned her down. Still, he'd gotten to see and squeeze her tits. There was also the few times he and Pete had gotten frisky when they were hanging out and rough housing. Sometimes he would feel Pete’s erection against him. He wouldn't say anything when Pete rubbed against him a few times. If anything he enjoyed it.

But this was different, more intense. There was a naked dick rubbing against him trying to find a way in. Krypto was on top on him. His paws on either side of Clarks waist as his hips jerked and he tried to find his hole. Despite how dirty this was he couldn't help but moan, his own dick was starting to grow. He was going to ignore it, but then he realized, Krypto was like him. He could act in this and not hurt him. For a brief moment he could let go and give in.

He reached for the lube he kept in his room since he started anal play. Krypto growled and bit down in Clarks shoulder. It wasn't hard enough to break the skin, but it kept him in place. Clark gasped and shuddered arching his back as he felt arousal spark up his spine.

“Calm down boy,”Clark pat him on the head. He'd long since realized that Krypto could understand him. “I'm not going anywhere. I just need to grab something to make things easier.”

Krypto whined but he didn't fight Clark when he moved again. He was still humping at his hip trying to find a way in. Clark was panting as he got some lube on his fingers and stuck then inside himself. He moved his fingers around until he was slick. This was so wrong! But he still reached around with both hand to spread himself open and lifted his hips to make it easier for Krypto.

The tip was now poking at his entrance, probing as Krypto steadied himself. Clark gasped at the first contact and bit his lip to keep the other noises at bay. His own cock was hard between his legs and twitching in excitement at the slickest touch.

Then Krypto was in him. It wasn't a slow penetration, it was quick and hard. The next thing he knew Krypto was thrusting in and out of him without a care in the world. It left Clark with no time to catch his breath or to get used to being full. He was whimpering and crying out as he was taken for the first time.

It was so much better than his fingers. Krypto’s dick was reaching further into him than he could ever imagine. Each thrust was deep and hard as Krypto tried to find release.

“Oh, ah, ah, so good, feels so good,” He moaned into the blankets. Every nerve in his body was alive and singing with pleasure as he was penetrated at a brutal pace. His thighs quivered he finally gave in and let their combined weight rest on the bed. Krypto smothered him and covered him in warmth.

His hand was busy between his leg, for once taking the time to get off. His mind wasn't clear. He wasn't thinking about the consequences of his actions. He let himself melt as Krypto took him from behind. He did notice that Krypto’s prick was getting bigger as they continued. Krypto was starting to break his pace as it became more and more difficult for him to continue

“Don't stop,” Clark pleaded fearing that they were getting close to the end. “I need more.” He wasn't even sure what more meant. But he wanted it! He wanted so badly to know what release felt like. He hadn't imagined that being filled like this could feel this good. He couldn't even start to comprehend what an orgasm must feel like.

There were a few more quick thrusts from Krypto. Clark was rocking with him when Krypto suddenly shifted his weight on top of him. Then, Clark was being stretched so wide. He heard a scream and felt the walls shake. It must have been his because he was the only one here. How could he not? He was overwhelmed when Krypto’s knot forced its way inside. He hadn't been ready and it left his insides clenching as he tried to adjust to the massive intrusion.

But Krypto kept going. His thrusts were shorter and faster now that he was locked in. It gave him the perfect angle to stab at Clarks prostate quickly and with precision. Clarks eyes were rolling in the back of his head and he was garbling his words. Each breath was coming out ice cold as he lost control of his breathing. It hurt but stimulation to his prostate was making him feel good. He wanted to scream. It was too much.

His body shook and quivered with each movement. Tears were flowing down his cheeks as he cried out. His hand was still moving along his cock. He was dripping precum on the floor in great amounts. He was going to cum. He could feel his release looming in his body, tightening until it was unbearable.

Then Krypto stopped moving as he shot load after load into his owner. Clark wasn't too far behind. He felt like he was floating off the ground but in his own flesh instead of actually flying. He let out small cries as he came back to himself and Krypto pulled out not helping Clark through the after glow.

Clark slumped on the bed and onto the floor. His face in his own cum. His body was hot and feverish and his vision blurred. He was taking beep breaths through his saliva coated mouth. His tongue was hanging out limply as he tried to come back to himself. That was a mistake. It was finally starting to settle in on him what he had done.

Krypto was on the other side of the room cleaning himself. Clark finally sat up, wiped away the mess on his face with he back of his hand. He felt sick, and the cum running down his thigh only further as a reminder.

His room was in complete disarray. Pictures had fallen off the wall. Everything that was one on the dresser was on the floor. There was a layer of ice by his pillow. A scotch mark was on the wall, but he didn't even remember is heat vision going off. He could only imagine what the lower floor must look like. If he was lucky he hadn't lost that much control.

He had to clean up and take a shower put on some clean clothes, change his bedding. They hadn't been on the bed, but he still felt like he had to, to was away his sins. It didn't help that he was home alone left with his own self loathing thought. Who has sex with a dog?

Maybe it was because he was an alien? He didn't fit into all the human norm to being with. Maybe this was another one of them? No, of that was it he couldn't feel this sense of shame.  
He couldn't look his parents in the eye once they got back and he kept his distance from Krypto. Which was a shame since he was he only one he could touch without breaking.

It took a few months for him to feel normal again. The incident was behind him and he had to move on with his life at some point. Krypto was still underneath him all the time. The dog never left his side, which was hard a first. He kept thinking back to what he had done. Maybe it had been a little weird, but surely he wasn't hurting anyone by doing it. Krypto had been more than eager to mount him. And what he did in his free time was his own business. No one else needed to know. There was no reason for a sense of shame because of what happened.

So, he didn't feel bad when he had the house to himself and spent it fingering himself in preparation for what he had planned. He left his room door open. He wouldn't call Krypto in, he would let him come to him. Sure enough after a few minutes he heard Kryptos claws tapping against the floor. He shivered in anticipation as he removed his fingers and presented himself to his dog.

The next thing he knew, Krypto was on top of him trying to find a way in. Clark sighed and reached behind, grasping the fleshy red cock to help guide him in. It jerked and twitched in his hand. The wet tip was resting against his entrance and his breathing started to pick up. He'd been denying how much he wanted this for so long, it was nice to let go and be sated by this physical need.

“Easy boy,” Clark husked once Krypto started to slip inside. It wasn't surprising when Krypto seemed to obey and ease in without jerking and slipping out. Clark let out a sigh of relief when he was filled. He melted and gave in.

Krypto was already fucking him hard and good. It felt like he was bigger than last time, if that was even possible. He tried to keep up with the way Krypto was thrusting into him. But the dog was too fast and he ended up leaning against his bed on all fours unable to do anything but take it.

It wasn't so bad like this. He let go and gave into the pleasure that Krypto was giving him. His back arched as he tried to get his ass to face Krypto more so he could get at him from a different angle. And oh, he turned to goo when Krypto started hammering at his prostate.

“Yes, yes, yes,” he chanted as Krypto started to grow in him. He knew what was coming next. There was a sudden intrusion of Kryptos full knot pressing in and spreading Clark wide. He was gasping through that brief moment of stillness. Nothing happened as Krypto fully seated himself inside.

Then it was nothing but pure bliss as his prostate was beat with his dogs dick. He let out out a moan and watched as frost formed in the air in front of him. He couldn't care less. His body was consumed by pleasure. From his head to his toes each thrust made him feel like he was dying in the most exhilarating of ways. He was starting to see red as his body was engulfed in this sensation.

He was going to cum.

“Fuck!” He cussed arching his back more as he keened and cried out. His cock twitched and leaked with every thrust. It was so good, and he felt like he was loosing his mind.

“Ah, ah ah oh!” He couldn't keep quiet. His voice and yells were causing the house to shake. He was hyper aware of the way Krypto filled him and his body reacted by contacting and squeezing his cock. His eyes fluttered as his orgasm started to build. Each jab to his prostate left him floating of the ground.

Krypto put more weight on him to keep him in place. When that didn't work he bit at Clarks shoulder like last time. It wasn't enough to break to skin, but it got Clarks attention and got him to stay still, for a little bit.

Clark was thrusting back against Krypto, rocking his hips and trying to get more. He was deleterious with pleasure. The constant on sloughs of pleasure was zipping up hid spine, down to his cock, to his toes, through his ass. His eyes rolled in the back of his head, and each breath made the room colder to his heated skin. It was amazing!

“Fuck!” Clark cried. He felt that last push when Krypto released inside him. Hot cum rushing in him and sloshing against his prostate. His mind went blank as he came. Cum spurting out from the sensitive slit if his head. He felt so good: so full as Krypto held still as he continued to release inside him.

Finally the knot softened and Krypto pulled out. Cum gushed from Clark’s ass and he was suddenly empty.

“No, no,” he wined. He missed the stretch and stuck his fingers in himself. There wasn't enough. He found himself using four and scissoring then to mimics how the knot felt. Cum kept leaking out and Krypto was licking up the mess before taking the time to clean himself.

Clark came down from his endorphin high. He slumped against his bed trying to catch his breath. He felt so good, so relaxed. He no longer had the ache of need in his loins now that he had been throughly fucked.

Krypto came up and sniffed at him. Clark laughed when the wet nose was in his face.

“Good boy,” Clark gave him a pat in the head before giving him a scratch behind the ears. “Good boy.”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated. If you like this kind of thing there could be more in the future!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
